Yours
by rinchitora
Summary: It was unexpected really. Not just for the two of them but for everyone as well. No one was actually wrong when they guessed the pink haired kunoichi was attracted to an Uchiha, they just didn't know who but had assumed that it would be her teammate. After all, it was an obvious choice. Non-massacre
1. Prologue

**A/N: PLEASE READ! This is AU Non-Massacre and different from what I've read from several of the ItaSaku fanfics. Bare with me as I wanted to add some of my own kicks into this story. I wanted a more 'stronger' Sakura, not that she isn't strong but because she's in the same team as a Jinchuuriki and an Uchiha prodigy, she's stuck between two powerful people making her weak even though she's the apprentice of Tsunade. So I added my own version of Sakura even though she is still a medicnin, just more powerful and put her use into battlefield than in the hospital (though she will be staying there from time to time in my story because it's her job as a medicnin).**

 **Itachi and Sakura are OOC, but so are some others but I'll try to make them as normal as possible while they aren't.**

 **Pair : Obviously, Itachi and Sakura**

 **Summary : It was unexpected really. Not just for the two of them but for everyone as well. No one was actually wrong when they guessed the pink haired kunoichi was attracted to an Uchiha, they just didn't know who but had assumed that it would be her teammate. After all, it was an obvious choice.**

 **Disclaimer: It isn't me, if it was then it would be horrible since I ship so many people together hehe. The only thing I own is my plot!**

* * *

 _It was only an infatuation, or at least that was supposed to be the case. She never meant for it to go so deep. He never knew how deep it went. Neither of them did. No one knew the secret she held deep inside herself for him. They had always assumed it was directed towards someone else. Though he knew and had an idea, he was so sure it would've been over in the years they had not met. However, that wasn't the case._

 _The first time she saw him was when she first joined the academy, she saw him from far away - well technically not far away. It was very early in the morning and she had idiotically tripped while running to her first day in the academy, wanting to be one of first one there. He had happened to be there, plainly looking at her for what had seemed like a long time until deeply sighing and finally helping her get up and heal her scraped knee._

 _"Are you okay?" His soft smooth quite low tone had captured her instantaneously. She was only five then when her infatuation with him began. She met him later with his younger brother who was the younger version of him. They were in the same class and he was a year older than her, just like everyone who was older than her._

 _The next time they had met was months later when she was just coming back from an overworked practice with her kunai aim and bumped into him on the road to her place, she saw blood all over his clothing. She was frightened at the sight but oddly curious as well and she had calmed down when she saw that it was only him. She had never seen so much blood before, especially on a person, not to mention dirt. What if he got an infection from all the dirt and blood infusing with each other? He had just gotten home from the Chunin Exam in Iwagakure, it had begun two months ago and ended this early morning._

 _Their eyes locked onto each other for a long while before he moved away from her, only to be stopped by her childish voice._

 _"Um! Your brother is doing very well in class! I've been watching over him for you!" He slightly turned to look at her, she blushed in return as she looked down, "although... Not that he needs any looking after. He really is great afterall. I-! I'm sorry for being rude!" She exclaims. He gave her his full attention at her statement. Her pink hair attracting his attention even more so._

 _"I uh... Here," she reaches behind her back pocket and out came a cherry blossom handkerchief as her short arms reached out to him, "this is for you, to wipe away all that blood and dirt. You just... Got back from the other village, right?" He stares at the handkerchief, debating if he should actually take the cloth from a child. He accepted it after processing some thought._

 _"Thank you." He mutters, his voice as soft and smooth as ever. Her blush deepens and looks up only to see that he had vanished from her sight. She had not yet said those words in return to him, her blush deepening more at her bold words towards him. Shaking her head furiously, she ran back down the road home, unaware of the figure watching her in the shadows. He wanted to make sure she was safe home, that was the least he could do for his childish brother's classmate. He vaguely wondered why a child like her was doing out so late at night but shrugged it off and went home. He had just turned ten and she had unknowingly given him a present._

 _Afterwards, she had not seen him much due to his many missions to become an ANBU since only he himself from his team graduated the Chunin Exam. It was rumored that even though he graduated the academy in one year time, his mother did not allow him to take the Chunin Exam and become an ANBU until he was at least of age and knew more about the world first instead of being thrown into it. His mother tried hard for him to have a childhood that she didn't even enroll him until he was of age. He was six when he entered and seven when he graduated the academy only to pass the Chunin Exam and officially become an ANBU member in another one years time, he was only ten when he accomplished both. She knew because her instructor always talked highly of him in class._

 _She was always in awe with him, so young and already seen so much for a young soul, she thought. She couldn't comprehend how much he had seen but she knew it wasn't anything good._

 _That was when she vowed she would practice hard, and she meant really hard, to become one of the most powerful shinobi in Konaha and make everyone proud of her and her achievement. Thus, she practiced hard to reach higher than ever, she studied hard, reading and learning, practicing and practicing over and over, that was all she ever did in her free time that wasn't spent in school. Sometimes she managed to drag her blonde male best friend with her to practice until she tired out her entire body beyond the point of exhaustion for her own good. She hardly recalled a time she felt a body carrying her home because she had overdone herself and collapsed in the training field._

 _When she was ten, she and along with the rest of her classmates graduated the academy, making it the first group in history to have graduated all together in an early age, normally students graduated when they were twelve years old, not ten and only a handful of student were able to graduate, not every single students. That was when she met him again, alone in the training field where she had collapsed once, standing on the monument staring at nothing._

 _"Um! I don't know if you heard but, I graduated today! Not just me but your brother too! And so did everyone! Even Naruto graduated!" She squeaked. He looked down at her, vaguely remembering who the child was. But he remembered right away, her rare long pink hair made her stand out from anyone, even more so compared to the Hokage's wife's bright red hair was in no comparison to the child in front of her. It had been years since they had seen each other, five years to be exact. He had heard stories of her though, through his young foolish brother who always complained about fan girls, apparently she was not one of them. She always smiled brightly at him but she never once had smothered him like the other girls did. She always kept her distance and knew her boundaries it seemed. She was often bullied because how close she was to his brother and to the Kyuubi as well. Though, his foolish brother had commented that the only reason they had become quite close was because she kept her distance and was not touchy, it is also because now, they were going to be in the same team, including the Kyuubi. Team 7._

 _It was then that he noticed how long she had been staring at him, in awe to be exact. It was also then that they both noticed how much each other had changed. He was taller and his hair longer. His manliness is starting to show if not already. She too was taller than before, her femininity side was starting to show, her pink hair was reached the bottom of her back, tapping lightly on her butt. She had kept care of it and it was beautiful._

 _"I'm in the same team as your brother and Naruto! I was surprised that I was grouped up with those two." She smiled brightly at him, so bright she showed her bright white teeth at him that made him tense._

 _"Congratulation." He tells her, it was the least he can say and he knew it had satisfied her greatly when he saw her shoulders relax._

 _"My name is Sakura. Haruno Sakura. It has always been a pleasure to meet you!" She bowed at him, it was out of nowhere thus slightly surprising him. He couldn't help but let his guard down at the child. He didn't know that she was going to become someone so important in his life in the future._

 _Two years had passed and he heard that she was the only one from Team 7 who passed the Chunin Exam, the team disbanded and went their separate ways, his foolish brother was taken under their sensei's wings and the Kyuubi was now under one of the legendary Sannin, he was famous for being perverted. Rumors was that the cherry rosette was also taken under the only female Sannin who had a bad temper but tremendous strength and was an alcoholic and they left the village. They returned four years later, two years after the Kyuubi and his brother who came back and finally passed the Chunin Exam together. The female Sannin was to become the next Hokage but nothing was ever announced since the current Hokage is still well and alive._

 _The rosette rose to become a Jounin along with her teammates, from what his foolish brother told him, she had vowed to wait for them and to continue to become Jounins together and regroup as Team 7 and that's what they did. Little did they know that she had already become an ANBU member without her teammates knowing within the years they weren't together, the ANBU symbol was neatly tattooed on her back between her shoulder blades. She was twelve when she became a Chunin and fourteen when she took place as an ANBU member. Her once lovely bright emerald eyes had been replaced with cold stoic faded jade eyes whenever she was on any ANBU missions, she knew her job well and knew what not to do. Her once happy cheerful attitude had been replaced with a calm demeanor. She only showed her cheerfulness personality towards her two teammates. Because to them, she was still their innocent cherry blossom who had yet to bloom. How utterly foolish they were and how cruel she was to illusion them that she was still behind them when she had not only surpassed them but is at their side as well. He knew, she wished to continue to protect them just like how they do the same to her._

The rosette who stood in front of him now became a medicnin the moment the Sannin took her under her wings. Not only did the rosette use her power to heal her allies and to also poison her enemies, to her call it could either be painful or painless with just a touch. She was indeed a deadly weapon, a great invaluable asset to Konaha.

"Itachi." His perfect deep smooth voice tells her. Her eyes latched onto his and smiled, a rare smile he saw now. She knew what he meant when he mentioned his name.

"Isn't it a bit too late for names Uchiha-san?" She looked up in the clear sky and sighed, her shoulders relaxed. They ignored all the blood and gore surrounding them, the corpses of Kiri members did not affect them.

"Call me Itachi." His voice hinted demand but she knew otherwise. He was welcoming and she knew.

"Hm..." She lowered her head and looked straight at him, he can see the violet diamond on the center perfectly of her forehead. "We'll see." Is all she says. And they both took it was a challenge that sparked within their eyes as their smiles broadened. Placing both their untouched masks to cover their face, they left back to Konaha.

It was only an infatuation, or at least that was supposed to be the case. No one knew the secret she held deep inside for him. Everyone had always assumed it was directed towards someone else. Oh how wrong they were...

* * *

 **A/N Pt. 2: I'm taking Summer Courses in college to get ahead and am working part-time at the same time. So bare with me as I will be slow in uploading chapters!**

 **Did you guys like the chapter so far? Please review and feel free to add any of your suggestions and advice!**


	2. ANBU

The loud pounding on her door slightly annoyed her. There's only two people who pounded on her door like that if she had locked her door instead of having it unlocked like she usually does. She peaked up from her pillow and looked at her alarm clock. 6:49 A.M. It read. She groaned, it was so early in the morning! And she only has two more hours before doing her rounds at the hospital. She had just gotten home from her mission and only had at least three hours of sleep.

The pounding continued and she heard her male best friend shouting her name. She finally got up and dragged herself downstairs to greet her guest. She hoped that he better have a good reason for waking her up.

"What is it Naruto? This better be good!" She slightly growled as she opened the door.

"Sakura-chan! Good morning!" Naruto happily chirped as he welcomed himself in. His blazing blonde hair highlighting his bright smile even more than ever. "Teme is coming by later on. And so is Kaka-sensei!"

"Eh?" Why are they all coming to her place? She wondered as she closed the door and made sure her traps were settled in their original place. Kakashi-sensei and the rest had always pestered her to fix her traps because they were too weak and that anyone can get in. She sighs as she walks into the kitchen to fix something for her guests to eat.

"Anything you want besides ramen Naruto? Sorry, I ran out. Haven't had the time to go shopping." She says as she looks through her fridge, grabbing some ingredients to cook with.

"Eh?! You ran out of ramen?! Why Sakura-chan!" Naruto yells from the living room.

She decides to ignore his tantrum and continue cooking. Along the way she heard the rest of her guests thanks to Naruto who just loves to shout everything. She chuckles to herself at the thought.

Her smile slowly faded and she stopped chopping the vegetables. All her friends have their own families except for her. she never knew her family, she was born with no parents or siblings. Her only thing close to family was her teammates and her shishou. But they don't know the true feeling of being alone, they tried to comfort her in any ways possible but it doesn't work like they wanted it to.

"Good morning Sakura. Is something the matter?" The mellow voice of her sensei pulls her out of her thoughts.

"Good morning Kakashi-sensei! Sorry I just spaced out for a second, breakfast is almost ready so just go wait in the living room!" She chirps and resumes her cooking by cracking three eggs onto her frying pan.

Kakashi looks at her for a moment before walking into the living room. Noises from Naruto and Sasuke, mainly Naruto, as they argue about ridiculous things again. After everyone was all settled down, she remembered her question as to why everyone had decided to show up at her place.

"So, why are everyone here?" She asks. Naruto beams as he swallows his food down his throat and shouts out loud.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you! Me and Teme are planning to join ANBU! What do you think Sakura-chan?"

She froze, her spoon full of food dropped back down onto her plate. Kakashi's eyes travelled to her and then to the two boys in the room.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto looks at her with a worried expression. Sasuke doesn't say anything but continues to eat.

"What?" She quietly speaks, "Y-you're going to join ANBU? Both of you?"

"Hn." A yes from Sasuke and a loud yes from Naruto.

"I see..." Sakura looks at Kakashi who nods at her, she sighs and looks at Naruto, she smiles at the man who beams brightly at her, "congratulations Naruto. I hope you two do make it." She meant it.

She left the guys at her place as she took her time on her way to the hospital, her apartment was really close, about one mile away only so walking was never a big deal. She needed to be close in case of emergencies afterall. She wore a white long sleeve blouse and black slacks that seemed to hug her legs as if they were her second skin. Her white coat that is mandatory for high leveled medicnin to wear, is worn over her outfit. By the time she got there, there was nurses buzzing about, more than usual. She turned to the receptionist lady at the table, lifting one eyebrow.

"Ah, good morning Haruno-senpai! It's not big deal, just some genin not paying attention and got hurt. There wasn't any report on major issues that we need your help on. Although there's this for you," the woman handed her a clipboard of a patient, her eyes quickly scanning on the patient's information.

"He uh, said that-"

"No need to explain. He's the type of person who is too blunt for his own good self. Keep up the good work." Sakura mumbles and walks off to the room of her patient.

Sliding the door open, she walks in and puts her hands on her hips as she stares at her patient. "What did you get into this time?"

"Hey Ugly. You're even more uglier than ever." He fakes a smile. Sakura's eye twitch at his normal insult and sighs. Walking to the bed, she pulls out her stethoscope from her coat. "Shut it you stoic man or I will leave you here for the rest of the day and make sure no one is to help you." That shut him up really quick.

"So," she quietly tells him to breathe normally and examine him, "why are you in the hospital? You hate it here."

"Well, I was at your place but the others were there and I didn't want to interrupt the family gathering." Again, his fake smile.

"Don't make me laugh Sai. You know you're more than welcome to join us. You're part of our team too." She says as she grabs a syringe and a small bottle of medicine, inserting the needle to the top and taking out the medicine into the syringe. "Take off your shirt."

"Yes well," he chuckles as he slowly peals off his shirt, "I rather not let Dickless and Emo see me in this state."

 _Men and their pride I swear._ She shakes her head and penetrates the syringe into Sai's arm. "This is just medicine for any infections. You know, just in case you brought something to the village. You should be fine though. Nothing too major. If something happens, make sure to come back here or to my place, got it?"

"Yes Ugly." He nods and puts back on his shirt. "How's Ino?"

Sakura looks at the emotionless man. Sai and Ino, her blonde female best friend, have been in a relationship for some time. It's been rocky since he's so emotionless and quiet where as Ino is so emotional and loud. Two polar opposites.

Sakura shrugs and shakes her head. "Sorry, I just got back this morning. I haven't spoken to her. Why?"

He stays quiet before smiling at her, "I was just wondering. I think she's going to break up with me."

Her emerald eyes widens at his words. Ino breaking up with Sai? No way. That woman may be crazy and all over the place but she's too into Sai to break up. She stares at Sai and gently cups his hand with hers, they both stay quiet for a while. It wasn't meant as a romantic thing. It's one of the many gestures they give to each other that lets the other know that they care, it speaks more than actual words.

Sai. He's like her. He has no family. He was born and raised to be a ninja. That was his life purpose. He grew up not knowing how to feel and only recently coming to Konaha and joining Team 7 as her replacement, did he ever try to show his emotions. He may spill insults but she never minded them. Well, not anymore anyways. They both understood each other in different ways. They spoke in silence than in words and that was the best.

"I heard," he finally broke the silence, "Dickless and Emo are joining ANBU."

He waits and after hearing no answer from her, "I heard from Yondaime-sama that although he was hesitant putting his son in the squad, his son truly wanted to join and was pretty persistent. They're ready and are to expect us soon as it may be today that Yondaime-sama requests our presence to welcome them."

"I see. If Namikaze-sama agrees then I too, welcome them." Sai nods and after another silence he excused himself, leaving Sakura in the hospital room.

Right after he left, an ANBU member showed up and told her to report to the Tower. She nods and they both disappear.

* * *

Naruto was giddy. Sasuke was quiet. The two of them were walking to the Hokage Tower to meet the members of ANBU. Naruto couldn't believe it! After so much hard work, he was finally going to become an ANBU. He stopped walking and looked up in the sky, it was clear of no clouds, just a beautiful blue sky.

"What's wrong Dobe?"

"Eh Teme," Naruto looks at Sasuke, "you think we should've asked Sakura-chan to join ANBU with us too? I mean, she's done enough missions as us despite always being in the hospital."

"Shut up Dobe." Sasuke says and continues walking.

"Hey Teme!" Naruto yells as he runs to catch up to Sasuke. "Come on Teme! It's Sakura-chan we're talking about here! I feel kind of bad not asking her as well."

"Dobe, it's better if she doesn't join ANBU. It's best if she doesn't see the real world and just stay as a medicnin here in Konoha."

"I know..." Naruto knew Sasuke was right. His Sakura-chan has faced too much pain in her life. He doesn't want her pure innocence to be taken away by his selfishness. He just wants to protect her, not just him but Teme and Kakashi-sensei as well. Afterall, they're family.

They finally reach the Tower and climb up the stairs to the Hokage council room. When they got there, Naruto tensed and he felt Sasuke tense as well. Naruto has never been to the council room before and he felt the intensity of the room. There was a long table in the shape of a rectangle. In the council room, was all of the ANBU members wearing their masks and his father, the Yondaime, Tsunade-granny, Kakashi-sensei and surprisingly Ero-sensei was there as well. Most of the ANBU were standing but some were sitting in the seats. Naruto guessed that the ones sitting were most likely the captains of their teams. What bugged him the most was because they all wore their respective masks, Naruto wondered if he had to hide his face all the time, whether or not if he's in his own village where he's most safe.

"Naruto. Sasuke. It's so glad you two can make it, of course." His father speaks as he stands, making everyone stand as well in a robotically way. "I would like to welcome Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke to ANBU Black Ops. Please meet your future teammates."

Each one of the members took their mask off one by one and did a very short direct introduction before putting back on their masks. Naruto never saw most of them before in his entire life. In fact, he never knew most of the ANBU members existed. The only one he did knew was part of ANBU was Itachi, Yamato, Kakashi-sensei, and Sai. Surprisingly, Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba were part of them and none of them had ever mentioned it.

The last member took a sharp step forward Naruto and Sasuke, both of them stared at the unknown person, in fact, it was a woman. Her mask was shaped and painted as a fox. Not many women were part of ANBU, most women who were part of them didn't stay long because they were given gruesome missions compared to men.

There was a silence in the room and it didn't make Naruto feel good. His eyes turned to Sasuke, he looked emotionless but he knew, Sasuke wasn't feeling alright either. The room was too tense and the masks didn't make them feel better even after seeing their faces.

The last member took off their mask and pink hair and emerald eyes was shown. Both men gasped and didn't even hide it. The room grew more intense.

"Haruno Sakura. Currently under SOLO, formerly under Uchiha-buntaicho. Specialist in interrogation and assassination."

Naruto and Sasuke slightly winced the way she spoke the last word. Her tone was short and direct, it was sharp and clear, filled with empty void.

The Yondaime cleared his throat. He hadn't want his son and his best friend to find their only best female friend seen like this. He didn't want to keep it a secret but he knew the two boys, they were protective and so was she. They wanted to protect each other in their own way, whether or not it will hurt the other.

"I hereby, announce, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke, now part the ANBU Black Ops."

Naruto was stunned. Sasuke was speechless. Neither of them moved as each and every member of ANBU dispersed the room. Except two members.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto call out her name hopelessly. He couldn't believe it.

Sakura turned her back to them, the black cloth on her back was cut in a diamond shape between her shoulder blade and it showed her ANBU symbol.

"Sorry, Naruto, Sasuke." She turns around to face them and slowly remove her mask once more, her emerald eyes filled with a hint of sadness. "I didn't mean to hide you two in the dark."

* * *

 **A/N: I was lucky to have some time on my hand to finish this chapter and upload it. It was a bit rushed I'm sorry for that hehe.**

 **What do you guys think though? Please review and let me know if there's any suggestions you want to make!**

 **I know. I've twisted the story. I wanted to try a 'no family Sakura' and fiddle around with it. I want this Sakura to have a more deeper reason to sore high, just like Naruto who wants to become Hokage (still his goal in this story).**

 **And don't worry! There wasn't any ItaSaku moments in here at all but there still be in the next chapter!**


	3. Virgin

**A/N: Okay, so I've been pondering where I should take this outcome and soooooo many events went through my head as where this could have went but I eventually decided with this. And I know, it seemed a bit rushed even I can agree BUT, try to understand a bit because life is too short for these shinobis.**

 **I still do hope you all enjoy this chapter though!**

* * *

"Why?" The only question that has been haunting both the men's mind. Their Sakura...

"Naruto. Sasuke." Sakura muttered their name as she took a step forward. "Please, let me explain before you two start yelling like bamboos."

"Why Sakura-chan?!" Naruto roared but it did not affect her. She knew he was just worried and he showed it. Worry. It was written all over their faces. Guilt overwhelmed her.

"It has been so long guys, I... I have been a part of the squad since I was fourteen... I-" she was interrupted by the man who was been quiet this entire time.

"Since you were fourteen? So basically when was it that you joined Sakura." He muttered deadly at her.

"It was," Sakura sighed as she stared at all of the other people in the room, every ANBU had left to continue whatever they were assigned to do, Yondaime-san, shishou and Jiraiya-san were still present, oh and also Kakashi-sensei and - Uchiha-san? He was so close to her and she had just realized that he never moved from his spot since the beginning. Somehow, she felt at ease. She shouldn't be right now. Not with Naruto and Sasuke angry at her right now.

"I officially joined ANBU when I got back from my training with Tsunade-shishou. I did missions while I was gone but I still communicated through our hawk messenger. I did more than proved myself that I am eligible to be an ANBU and the two of you aren't going to stop me." She took a deep breath, "Naruto, Sasuke, I'm happy-"

"Why didn't you ask us to join with you?!" Naruto rose his voice at her. She was beginning to get annoyed. Can they not interrupt her and just let her explain herself?

She took another sigh, "I'm sorry. I'm very sorry but I didn't want to wait for the two of you. I know you guys want to move forward with each other but-"

"You should have ask us. Who knows what would have happened to you, just because you were selfish and joined yourself without consulting us." Sasuke bit out.

Okay now that pissed her off. Selfish? Okay yeah, maybe she was. She joined at a perfect age, she was more than the perfect candidate! But they weren't her parents to tell her what to do!

"I am not a child!" She bit back at them. Her hands clenched so hard they started to shake. How could they say that to her?!

"Sakura-chan, listen we-" Naruto was tuned out. Sakura was livid. She was angry. Her teammates clearly had no faith in her. They saw her as weak and that angered her. She was NOT weak. She is anything but weak. She proved herself so many times that she wasn't weak. She didn't need any protection.

Before Sakura could say anything, she felt a hand on her shoulder making her snap her head to see that it was Itachi who looked emotionless but his eyes gave him away, she had momentarily forgotten that he was still there. He was telling her to calm down through his eyes and she did just that. Just the slight touch of him made her instantly relax and she sighed, she seemed to be doing that a lot as of late.

She looked at Sasuke and Naruto, their anger and protectiveness reflected on their face, she knew nothing she said would work on them. She wouldn't be able to persuade them. They were too stubborn and once they set their mind on something, it took a great deal to change otherwise.

She slowly walked and only stopped when she was in front of them, her hands grabbing one of theirs into hers, lifting them to her cheeks. She could feel them slightly blush at her daring display of affection towards the two.

"I'm sorry I kept it a secret," she murmured for them to hear, "I acted hastily, yes. But I-" she stopped. She didn't want the others to hear her reason why she did what she did. "I..."

She looked up at the two boys who have been there for her her entire life, but they weren't boys anymore. These two boys became men in the very short time they had spent their lives together and Sakura felt her heart drop. She suddenly felt scared, just the thought of them leaving her terrified her as she unconsciously clenched their hands tightly, so tight they winced. That was when she realized that this had what they felt when they saw her. Yes, she knew they were protective but she never really dwelled on it. They had families who already worried for them. But for her... These two were her family and these two worried for her own safety when she didn't.

"We're growing up. We won't be able to always protect each other like we used to." Her voice became small, her throat seemed like it clogged up. No, she needs to say this. It was now or never.

"I don't need any protection. I have done fine without any protection for the last six years when we disbanded. I'm fine. I'm sorry." She looked at Naruto and Sasuke, looking so intently at them, making sure not to miss anything. "Thank you so much for worrying about me. Let me do the same as well. I'm no longer the little girl who needed protecting anymore."

She slightly let their hands slip through hers, "Let me stand and fight by your sides as well, Naruto, Sasuke." It was so inaudible, they barely heard her, but they did and flinched away from her as if she had burned them.

It hit her hard. It stung her deeply. She felt like someone had slapped her. They didn't trust her to fight beside them.

She stepped back from them and before Naruto and Sasuke can say or do anything to stop her, she had already vanished out of the room. Itachi stayed and looked at the two foolish boys bemused.

"Are you two happy for your actions?" He muttered in disappointment. He would've accepted it from the Kyuubi since he always lashed out before thinking coherently but from his foolish brother as well was downright disappointing.

"It's best if you two leave her alone before apologizing," he looked at them flinch at his clipped words, "and you two will apologize." His words echoed. He had already left.

* * *

Sakura laid still on her bed. She had set numerous genjutsu traps everywhere around her home. It was the first time she remembered to set her traps. Now she wanted to be left alone. She couldn't believe it. Her two best friends didn't believe in her and her abilities to protect them. It hurt. It hurt so bad. She felt the hot tears rolling down her cheeks as she choked back a sob. When was the last time she cried? She didn't remember and didn't want to remember. She curled herself up in a ball and let the sadness consume.

And she dreamed.

She dreamed of a particular Uchiha who was the sole secret reason of her actions. She dreamed of his raven hair and his obsidian orbs. His gentle smile. Oh he was so gentle and sweet. He never showed it but his eyes speak louder than his actions.

She spent her whole life observing him from afar, she wasn't a stalker by any means. She admired the boy who too quickly became a man and she wanted to too quickly become a woman, just for him. She wanted to be noticed by him. By any means, she wanted his attention, his approval. She wasn't obsessed. She wanted that gentle soul of his to engulf hers and make her feel better. And she wanted to protect him. She wanted to protect and savor what remained of his innocence. Because despite his cold emotionless eyes and untouchable aura, he was a gentle person. She wanted to see it more often.

The dream of him moved to her two best friends. Memories of them growing up without her, it made her feel so lonely. She hadn't felt so alone in the longest time. She hadn't felt alone since Team 7 disbanded and went their separate ways. Their laughing moments ventured to their sad and angry moments. All in which she savored and held deeply to herself. She cherished every moment of them.

When she opened her eyes, it was dark outside. Her eyes hurt from all the crying. She sighed and got up only to lay her back against the cold wall of her room. Her eyes drifted to her window and looked at the dark sky. Her thoughts drifted to her two best friends and her lips automatically frowned. No, she needed to think of something else. Her friends will eventually come around and so will she. It was only a small dispute, she tried to convince herself. Yeah, something like this won't cut their bond, nothing was ever able to cut their bond. It was simply too strong.

She smiled, still immersed in her own thoughts she never noticed the other presence in the room until she finally decided to get herself off her bed. His obsidian eyes were glued to her very being and never once did he take them off her. How long has he been here, she wondered.

"Why are you here, Uchiha-san?" Sakura tilts her head as her emerald eyes looked back at his.

"I won last time." He mutters, his eyes never blinked once.

"Oh." She shifted around her room and opened her bedroom door, only to be stopped by a strong hand. "Uchiha-san -"

"Call me Itachi." He gently demands, she can feel his breath by her eyes and it sent shivers down her spine in a very good way.

"And if I say don't comply?"

There's silence. But it is very short when Itachi spins her around in a blink of an eye and traps her within his arms. His eyes looking down directly into hers.

"I won so you have to oblige Haruno-san."

Itachi speaks softly, his eyes locking onto hers.

Sakura gulps. Her heart beating rapidly in her chest. Is he really doing this now? Right after what just happened earlier? Her mind is spinning. This can't be happening, she tells herself.

"Uchiha-san, can we not do this now?" Sakura says as she lightly tries to push him away, "I... I don't feel like doing this right now."

"Itachi," his hand reaches up to cup her chin so she won't look away from him, "call me Itachi."

"I - Uchiha-san, please," she remarks, pushing him away, "I can't do this right now."

"Sakura." He said her name.

Her stomach was doing somersaults. Her heart was beating rapidly and she was sure that she was blushing like a tomato right now. The way he said her name sounded sooooooo nice.

But no, now was not the time. She can't be doing this while her two best friends were not on speaking terms with her.

Sakura was too immersed with her thoughts that she barely had time to wrap herself together when Itachi kissed her. She didn't know if the soft moan was from her or him. She was shocked. The man whom she had been infatuated since she was young is kissing her now. The man whom she had grown to love silently as they grew older is kissing her.

Her hands reached up to the sides of his face and pulled him closer to her if possible and he complied. They inched closer together until whatever space between was gone.

She had no time to think. And neither did he. She accepted whatever he was doing to her because God knows that this may be her only chance with him. She barely took noticed that they had moved and her back was now pressed against her bed and he was on top of her. Their heated kiss only broke when they needed air but quickly resumed their making.

She don't know why he was doing this. She don't know why she was letting him. God forbid she has feelings for him and he may even know that. But that thought quickly vanished when their clothes were getting torn off of each other when they decided that kissing was no longer doing it for both of them.

His head dipped from her face and she felt his mouth onto her neck, it hurt but in a good way. He marked her.

She almost melted right there when she felt his hands roam around her body, it felt so hot. Every touch of his body onto hers burned so good.

He was making his claim without even knowing it and she was letting him.

Sakura woke with a jolt the next morning when she felt a pair of arms wrapping themselves around her waist tighter. Memories of last night made her face flush. She slightly turned to make sure that it was real, that she wasn't just dreaming it all. And it was true. She had sex with Uchiha Itachi, the heir of the Uchiha Clan who is soon to take over whenever he so pleases.

She sighed and tried to move from his grasp, only to find that he wasn't letting go but until his hold of her got tighter. He was awake.

She turned her head to meet lovely obsidian eyes.

"Good morning." She whispered. She really didn't want to get taken away from this moment. It made her stomach turn.

They were going to have to talk.

"Hm. Morning." He whispered back, nestling his head into the crook of her neck as he held her tighter. The action made her want to laugh. It was so heart warming she sort of wanted to cry because she relished in the moment that this may never happen again. She wanted to wake up to this. To wake up to meet his lovely gentle face every day.

"We need to talk." She lightly pushes him off of her as she sat up. She instantly regretted her action as she missed his warmth and touch.

"What's there to talk about?" He asked, not bothering to move as he continued to lie on his side, looking up at her.

"You know what I'm talking about Uchiha-san," she swatted his arm, "why did you do it?"

His eyes removed themselves from hers and looked elsewhere, downwards to her body that she had forgotten that she was totally bare in her birthday suit.

She caught this and blushed heavily. She jerked out of the bed and began looking for her scattered clothes, bending down to retrieve one of her bearings, she heard a snort coming from him. She glared at him and gasped when she realized she had just gave him a full show of herself. She grabbed a piece of his bearings and threw it at him that he caught as he smirked and wore without complaint as she muttered not so offending insults.

When they were fully dressed, they sat beside each other on her bed. There was silence and Sakura just couldn't take it anymore.

"So?"

"There's nothing to talk about." He states.

"Why'd you do it?" She asked. She really did want to know. She wants to know so she can prepare herself and not get her hopes up. So she can not put this over her head and think it will go somewhere because this man was important to her, whether he knew that piece of fact of not.

He merely shrugged and said, "I did it out of pure instinct."

He saw her look at him with widening questioning eyes as he continued.

"I didn't mean to take over your vulnerability but I just couldn't held it when I saw how sad you looked. I..." He paused, looking for the right words, "I just wanted to protect you and make you forget all the baggages that you were shouldering."

She wanted to cry. He was so honest, his voice was laced with so much sincerity it hurt her. No one had cared for her liked this.

"I'm sorry." He mutters.

"What?" Why was he sorry?

As if he knew what she was wondering he said, "I took it. I didn't know and I didn't even make it at least special for you."

She blushed. He knew she was a virgin. It was odd, she was a virgin despite being an ANBU member for the past four and a half years. Most women lost their virginities or had had sex in their missions, especially when they're part of the assassination squad. Women were made to take part of seduction and it meant that sometimes they have to have sexual intercourse in order to achieve that goal. Sakura was able to hold hers in tact, she wanted to lose it to someone special, she didn't necessarily care about the occasion, she just wanted to lose hers to someone who deemed special enough and she did.

"It's fine." She smiled softly. "I was lucky enough not to have lost mines just yet. But I'm glad, I was able to lose it to you." She said this quietly, more to herself than to him. He caught it though but made no comment of it, or so she thought.

"To me?" He looked at her, his eyes emitted curiosity.

"Ah! Yeah..." She stammered, she can feel her face heating again, "I didn't want to lose it to just a random stranger. So..." She looked down to her intertwining hands as her fingers fiddled around with each other, "I'm very happy to have lost it to you."

She can now feel her entire body heat up. She just wanted the entire room to gobble her up and eat her whole right now.

* * *

So fucking cute. He thought.

The way she was acting towards him made him just want to take her right then and there. To relish in her and taste her again. It was becoming not to when she keeps blushing like that. She never really blush lay so badly like she has now and he quite actually like it. The fact that he was able to make her react in such state when all he used to see was her usual stoic expression. This flabbergasted woman in front of him was a new sight that he enjoyed.

He was shocked that she was a virgin until now. Hell, she was in ANBU and their missions were hell. He lost his during one of his missions when he was younger and so did all the others he knew in the squad. It amazed him that she hadn't yet until last night.

Pride filled him. It struck him hard. He took her virginity. She had let him and he took it without even knowing. That fact settled nicely in his brain and he took pride in it. She was indeed pure and was untouched, only to be tainted by him and him alone.

He didn't exactly want anyone to touch her now that he knew just how pure she was. The thought shook him. He wondered what the hell made him think that.

A stir rumbled from his stomach, they stared at each other for a second before she laughed heartily as she got out of bed and went downstairs to prep breakfast.

He left after breakfast. They didn't talk about what was becoming between them but she was somehow fine with that. Not that she will be for long though.

She kept herself busy at the hospital and met up Ino later, her best friend vaguely knew what had happened from Sai so Sakura filled her on the rest as they stopped by the regular bar they went to and drank away. Right now, all Sakura wanted was to drink away all the pain away from her other two best friends who are currently avoiding her. They didn't come visit like they usually do every day to check on her. They didn't come to make sure she ate and didn't deprive herself at the hospital.

"Stupid Uchihas..." Sakura hiccuped as she drown her drink, refilling hers right after.

"Men are so stupid right?!" Ino blurted besides her.

"Ino... I-" Sakura hiccuped, "I'm in love."

"Eh?! Who?! Forehead, spill!" Ino practically yelled in the pinkette's ear.

"Uchiha..." Sakura mumbled as she downed the last of her sake and knocked out.

No matter how much Ino consumed, she most definitely did catch what her best friend said and was shocked. She didn't catch the whole name but she heard enough to make out who her best friend had fallen in love with. And she was so sure it was the only Uchiha she had been so closed to since their academy days.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you like it!**

 **And again, sorry that this chapter sounded so rushed! I'm pretty upset with myself too but I promise to update a new chapter as soon as I can!**

 **Please review and give me some advice as well!**


	4. Smile

**AN: So sorry for the lateness! Finals were finally finished and so are my Summer classes! Hurray! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **And someone asked me the reason why I didn't mention Shisui in the earlier chapters, there was a reason why I didn't mention him there. I didn't forget him!**

 **Hehe, hope you guys all enjoy!**

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU STOPPED TALKING TO HER?!" The female blonde shrieked in the blonde male's ear. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. She couldn't just believe it! Yes, she knew that Sakura was ANBU but that didn't mean that those boys had to outright cut her out of their lives! She glared at the two immature boys in Team 7 in front of her.

She had marched to the only place she knew Team 7 would be at if they weren't at their homes, the training ground specifically made for Team 7's recklessness. She hadn't spoken to Sakura after their binge drinking that night a few weeks ago, she had to leave for a mission but came back only to find out that her best friend's teammates have been avoiding her while she had been cooping herself up in the hospital!

Sasuke glared back at her and if Ino hadn't been so close to him-thanks to Sakura, she would have cowered in fear of him. But no, she has gotten used to it and she knew, he didn't want any lecture especially when they knew she was right. Men and their pride are the worst things ever, Ino grumbled to herself.

"We didn't stop talking to her!" Naruto defended, "she left before we could say or do anything! Right Sasuke?!" He turned to Sasuke for help.

"Hn."

Naruto brightened and looked back at Ino, "See?! It wasn't our fault! And we did try go to the hospital to see her but she was always busy! And she hadn't been home the times I went to visit her apartment!"

Clenching her fists, Ino growled at the two idiots, Sasuke showed no fear however Naruto cowered and hid behind his Uchiha friend.

"This is so your guys' fault! You idiots know how Sakura acts when she's upset, she overworks herself! I can't believe you two!" Ino screamed so loud that the nearby birds had flown out of the trees and flew away. Naruto winced and Sasuke felt his left eye twitch from Ino's screech.

"You two are so pathetic! Why don't you put yourselves in Sakura's shoes for once and think of how she felt? She has been watching the two of your idiots' back since our academy days for Kami's sake!" She pointed at Sasuke and Naruto. "You two are horrible! You claim to always protect Sakura at all costs but all you two ever do is-"

"That's enough Ino." She knew that voice. Ino whipped around to face both her and Team 7's sensei. She bit her lip and turned back to look at the two morons who caused her best friend's distress.

"You're lucky they saved both your hides, especially you Uchiha, you should have known better." Ino spat.

She doesn't know what Forehead girl saw in the Uchiha before her. Hell, besides his good looks and talents, he was awful!

"That's enough Ino. Tsunade wants to speak with you." Asuma tells her. Ino nods and disappeared in cloud puffs.

The two sensei look towards the two sulking boys. Kakashi sighs, certainly things can't go worse can they?

"Maa maa Naruto, Sasuke," Kakashi says, "I'm sure if you two go see Sakura-chan then I'm sure she will be gladly to accept you two back."

"Why do we have to apologize?" Sasuke retorts.

"Yeah! If anything, I think Sakura-chan has to be the who apologizes first." Naruto adds in.

"And she did. After the meeting and accepting the two of you in open arms, did she not? I believe she profusely apologized over and over. And she also asked you two very nicely to accept her as well."

"But she-!" Naruto tries to think of some ways to back himself up but he couldn't think of any. Sakura did successionally apologize to them. And he... He pushed her away for the first time in their entire life. He pushed her away when she needed him. She had never asked for anything in return, she always dealt with him and Sasuke, she always healed them when they quarreled and got hurt. She still made the time to be there for them and help them despite the fact that she was an ANBU. She was always there, like she promised. Sakura-chan was always there...

"Naruto, I will always stand behind you and Sasuke. I will be behind to help the two of you up, even if... Naruto, I promise."

A pang of guilt hit Naruto and he gritted his teeth.

"Damn it!" He roared as he abruptly stood. "Where's Sakura-chan?!"

"Hm, as I recalled, Shikamaru had to take Choji to the hospital because he began choking on some yakiniku because he didn't want to share any of the meat to anyone hehehe." Asuma chuckles.

Naruto ran in the speed of light. Towards the hospital to where Sakura would most likely be.

Sasuke, however, stayed with the two sensei. He did not move one inch throughout the ordeal.

"Sasuke, you're not going to Sakura-change?" Asuma questioned.

"No." He looked down at the dirt ground, "I don't see the need."

Asuma sighed and saw Kakashi shake his head. These Uchihas sure are stubborn hard-headed fools.

Sakura was resting in her small office at the hospital. Scrolls are everywhere, few are open but most of them were neatly closed and sealed, stacked in huge piles.

Three weeks. Twenty-one days had passed since that day and not once did neither Team 7 see each other. The pinkette also hadn't seen the Uchiha heir since their rendezvous and she has been vaguely worried if he was avoiding her like her teammates were to her.

But if Sakura was honest the past three weeks flew by in a blink of an eye, she was so caught up in the hospital due to reckless chunins and genins getting into trouble and getting hurt. Hell, even Shikamaru brought in Choji in earlier because he choked while practically inhaling too much meat. Her hands were so full that she had no time to think about anything besides the safety of those who entered the hospital. In fact, she barely left the hospital during that time at all, she slept at the hospital to replenish her chakra and barely had time to go back to her apartment besides quickly going back to change her clothes and take a shower.

But now that she finally have some free time, her mind was spinning in wheels and it wouldn't stop. What had Itachi been doing? He is a second-in-command taicho so he was probably busy doing missions for Namikaze-sama like always. The man is a workaholic and everyone, shinobi or civilian, know that is a fact.

Sakura shook her head and sighed as she leaned back on her chair. No need to dwell on useless thoughts right now Sakura.

Instantly, she felt a burst of chakra, no two burst of chakras! Both of which are very familiar and are rushing towards her. Sakura rushed out to the main entrance to meet her best friend and teammate.

"Naruto." She felt a relief flush out of her system. She had almost fell over thinking that he had gotten himself hurt again. But where is the other one, Sakura wondered as she turned her head around to look for it before turning it to look at Naruto."What are you doing here?"

"Sakura-chan," he looked guilty, as he was. He took a good look at her. Sakura was tired, there were visible bags under eyes and her white coat was drenched in blood, although it had completely dried off and you can tell they were days old. Thus giving him the clue that she had not left the hospital and had not gotten a good rest like he along with many others had told her over and over. "Sakura-chan, why haven't you-"

Before he could say anything further, the doors burst open and revealed three bleeding men cloaked in ANBU gear. Sakura looked at them and instantly who they were. Naruto looked at the horror, so much blood on them, so much that he could smell the blood overwhelm him.

"Someone take these men to the ER!" Sakura yelled as she went to her teammates, when she noticed no one coming to their aid she whipped her head to the medics in her sight, "HURRY UP NOW! AND YOU ALL BETTER TURN IN YOUR BADGES TO BE THOROUGHLY REVIEWED!"

All of the sudden everything went in a blur. He heard Sakura shout for the medics and in that hurry, the ANBU men were being taken away in stretchers and into the ER. He looked at each of the men's faces as their masks were taken off to be inspected.

His eyes widened, he was shocked to see who the men were, there in the stretchers was Genma, one of the most huge open pervert aside from Jiraiya-sensei but was a highly skilled shinobi. The other two Naruto instantly recognized, they were the two most powerful Uchihas of their time, Uchiha Shisui and... Itachi. Even Itachi?! He is the Uchiha prodigy, the heir, the youngest shinobi ever to become ANBU in history. And he's bleeding to death? What the hell is going on?

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto called for her as she walked passed him to the ER.

"Sorry Naruto, I'll talk to you after this is done. My team needs me right now." She quickly pecked him on the cheek and rushed inside the dark room. The doors closed and he heard an audible click, the doors were locked for no interruption and intrusion.

Naruto continued to stare at the doors as his eyes traveled up to see the ER sign light up, signaling that something urgent was taking place inside. He was hurt at her words but he couldn't deny it. She is in fact, part of Itachi's ANBU team, therefore she is their teammate as well. He had foolishly thought that when he and Sasuke along with Sakura, when the three of them joined ANBU, they would continue to stay as a team. He was wrong. That was the sad truth that he was slowly starting to accept, but not fully yet.

He didn't know how long he stood there but it seemed to be quite some time when he heard someone call for him.

"Dobe." Sasuke.

"Teme..." He turned to see the young Uchiha who is he very best friend aside from Sakura, "y-your brother is-"

"I know. I felt him and his team." Sasuke looked at the doors and sat down on the lone bench that was settled at the wall beside the doors.

"Is Sakura in there?" Sasuke asked the obvious but he still asked.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan is in there. She's the one who's taking care of them right now. Don't worry Teme. Sakura-chan will save them!" Naruto beamed at Sasuke, "I mean, after all, Sakura-chan is also their teammate!"

Naruto tried to hide it but Sasuke caught it. Sadness. It vibrated in Naruto's voice. Their Sakura was leaving them, slowly leaving them and they didn't even noticed until she decided to step out in the light to show them.

"Dobe," Naruto stared at the wall in front of him before shifting his eyes to Sasuke who was looking down.

"What Teme?"

"Do you think," it was stuck in his throat, he didn't want to say it but he have to, "you think Sakura-chan will leave us one day?"

"Of course not! How can you say something like that Teme?!" Naruto abruptly stood and clenched his fists until they turned white. "Sakura-chan will never die! Sakura-chan will live a long life just like the two of us will! The three of us are going to grow old and die together! I won't accept any other way!" Naruto roared, his anger flaring around and about. He glared at Sasuke who also clenched his hands together, his head snapped up and looked at Naruto. They stared straight into each other's eyes as they continued to glare.

"If the both of you decide to come out of the closet then let me know another time. I don't want another kiss scene happen in front of me, lest you two want to continue from our academy days?"

That was when Sasuke and Naruto noticed how close their faces were and they shoved each other away from each other. They didn't even notice who said that while they were throwing insults at one another before they both whipped their head in the direction of the intruder.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto squeezed her up in his arms. He sighed in relief. She was alright.

"Naruto, let me go." Sakura wheezed. He reluctantly let her go and took a good look at her. Her eyes are more baggy than before and her face complexion is paler than usual.

"Sakura-chan, go home and rest! You're going to faint from exhaustion!" Naruto shouts.

"I still need to write down some medications for Uchiha-san and the rest. If I don't do it then no one will." Sakura steps away from the two men before stopping the corner to her office and sighed, "stop following me guys. I will rest after I sign the correct medications. Promise." And she shut the door of her room.

Naruto frowned. "Damn Sakura-chan." Her turned to look at Sasuke, "Teme, why haven't you said anything to her?"

Sasuke merely shrugged as he walked passed Naruto, "what's there to say?"

"A lot!" Naruto automatically follows him, "where we going Teme?"

"To Aniki's room." Sasuke muttered.

"But Sakura never said anything about their room!"

"No. But she always put them in the same room whenever they're hurt." Sasuke smirks, Sakura is so predictable.

"Yo Teme, the women are staring at you again. Man how can you deal with this?" Naruto whispers.

It was true. Every single time. Whether it was inside a building or outside in the open, regardless of age, the females were always swooning over the young Uchiha. The female medics here were no different, they are annoying.

"Ignore them." He sighed in annoyance. He fists his hands inside his pockets and continued striding down the hall to his destination. His mind wondering off and focused on a particular female pinkette teammate of his. Sakura. He remembered when he first met her, her huge forehead and her outrageous pink hair were the first thing he noticed of her. She smiled sweetly at him although she kept her distance from him but she always welcomed him whenever their eyes met. Without knowing, they became friends and that was the first time he had heard she was being bullied by the other girls in school. But she always smiled, that one of a kind and sweet smile she gave to him, even as they grew older the smile still hadn't disappear, it was always so bright there were even some days his day got better just because she showed him her smile. He was so sure it was for him and him alone.

Sasuke didn't even realize that he had reached his destination when he heard it.

"Come on Sakura-chan! You helped us this far might as well heal us completely!"

That voice. Shisui. He was openly flirting with Sakura again. The said pinkette swatted Shisui's rising hand that almost groped her butt away from him.

"Mou, if you keep that up then I'll have to let you heal on its own time." Sakura sighed with relief and content. If he was able to act like this so early then he should be fine.

"You should just let him die." Itachi voiced. He was laying on the bed opposite of Shisui and beside Gemna who is still sleeping.

"Itachi-kun! How dare you say that to your taicho!" Shisui put his hands over his heart, "I'm deeply wounded, Sakura-chan now you must heal my heart that has been wounded by that heartless Uchiha!" Shisui preached to her.

"Aren't you also an Uchiha, Shisui?" Itachi mutters.

Sakura just laughs. She had been worried what had happen to them but she guessed they were alright if they were lively enough to quarrel like that. Sakura didn't even notice the two intruders at the door.

And then Sasuke caught it. That smile. The smile he had thought was only for him.


	5. Notice

**A/N: I am back ladies and gents! I am so sorry for being gone for soooooo long! I really am! BUT I will say this now that this story will be leisurely updated and I have no dates when I will update any new chapters! That being said~ I do plan to upload another chapter soon, hopefully sometime within the next 2 weeks or so. But I make no promises to anything aside from that I WILL finish this story! Any questions feel free to leave a review or PM me! 3**

* * *

It was his first day of school. And he already abhorred every single female being in the building.  
All the girls did nothing but giggle. They would look his way and giggle. Everywhere in school, whether it was recess, practice, or in class. Giggles. He literally felt their eyes on his skin and - oh look, more giggles.  
To his luck though, the pink haired girl that sat next to the left of him barely spoke to him. That loud blonde boy who called himself as "Naruto" sat her left, spoke to her and called her as "Sakura", it was befitting since her pink hair stood out like a sore thumb.  
He thought at first that he was doomed when he was assigned to sit besides her but only once did they ever converse. And that one time was when she introduced herself. Her voice was quiet but firm.  
"I've decided." He heard her while listening to the teacher talk about something.  
His questioning eyes went to meet hers bright emerald eyes filled with determination. She stared at him but they went back to stare ahead of her.  
"What?" He spoke.  
"We're going to be friends from now on."  
"What?" He spoke loudly.  
"Sasuke, since you have the nerve to talk to Sakura while she tries to pay attention, why don't you answer this question for me?"  
His eyes widened and they quickly narrowed. He snapped his head and stared at the pinkette with menacing eyes. Only to be met with a shining smile that bursted into a beautiful laughter. With her laughter, joined all the other male kids. Naruto was the loudest of them all who was overjoyed that it wasn't himself that got in trouble in the first week of school. No one noticed all the female glares looking directly at the pinkette in the room.  
Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat at the sound of hers. He took notice for the first time as he got a good look at her that her hair was very long, it reached about past her shoulders. He quickly turned away to hide his blush.

He and Naruto had decided that they were going to train today. But that stupid blonde never showed up and now he has to go look for him and beat him into a pulp for standing him up.  
When he turned the corner of a building he heard familiar giggles. He took a quick glance at an alleyway of where the noise was coming from, and he was immediately disturbed and burning with fury at what he saw.  
In the alleyway was a group of girls from his class. They were all hurdling around something. Sasuke turned on his somewhat formed sharigan to get a better look and saw pink. Those group of girls were bullying her. Why isn't she doing anything?  
Sasuke contemplated whether he should help her or not. After all, she is to become a shinobi so she should be able to stick up to herself. While he was processing his thoughts, he didn't notice what had happened.  
"KYAAA!"  
He snapped back to reality and saw those bunch of girls run past him. He stared straight ahead and saw what seemed to be an angel with its wings broken, feathers flying everywhere. But it was no angel and it wasn't feathers. It was the pinkette lying on the dirty ground and her used-to-be long hair had been cut horribly and scattered all around her and the alleyway.  
"Are you okay?" His voice called out as he walked closer to her. Her head slowly raised itself and turned to him.  
"Oh it's you!" She chirped as she sat up, "so you saw huh?"  
"Y-yeah."  
She slightly smiled, "They kept saying that I was attracting too much unwanted attention with my hair," she paused, "so I decided to cut it with my kunai and I threw it at them so they'll leave me alone! Of course, one of the girl pushed me to the ground before leaving... hehe but I'm fine!" She smiled brightly at him.  
He felt his heart beating fast and he wondered how she was able to smile when they both knew she was obviously being bullied.  
She were smeared with dirt all over yet she didn't seem to mind it at all. She still gave him that bright smile that showed her white teeth as if everything was fine.  
Her hair was unevenly cut but Sasuke didn't seem to mind her new short hair, in fact it suited her.

-  
Today was one of those rare days that his brother was home. So Sasuke took upon himself to spend as much time possible with his older brother.  
"Hey Aniki," Sasuke and Itachi were walking around the shopping area with a list that their mother wanted them to get since they decided to leave the compound.  
"What is it Otouto?" Itachi was examining a tomato, looking around it intently for some odd reason as if he's trying to find their secrets.  
"W-what are your preferences on... g-girls?"  
This made Itachi stop and slowly turn to look down at his little brother. He wondered why the young one suddenly asked him such a question when not too long ago he complained nonstop about the girls in his class.  
"What brought this on Otouto?" Itachi asked.  
"W-well... I just wanted to k-know Aniki's preferences on the g-girls... he would like to have..." Sasuke semi whispered the last part in embarrassment.  
"Did someone ask you about this?" Sasuke didn't reply and Itachi smirked. He told him that he preferred girls like their mother; long hair, calm, kind, and with a sweet smile. Sasuke processed what his brother told him and he nodded.  
Few days later, a few girls asked what type of girl did he like and he gave the same answer that his brother said. At the corner of his eyes he saw Sakura chatting with Hinata, the very shy Hyuuga girl who he vaguely remember his father telling him that that very same girl is the Hyuuga heiress and is to be the head of the family when she becomes of age. He then noticed that someone had helped trim her hair a bit even shorter just below her chin but it looked more presentable. Secretly to himself, he didn't agree with his Aniki about long hair. However, it seemed he said it out loud to the girls hovering around him when one of them asked.  
"Ehhhhh? Your brother likes long hair too?!"  
"Wahhhhhh! So what else does your brother like?"

"Do the both of you like the same type of girls?"  
Everyone except Hinata noticed that Sakura flinch when she heard the other girls swoon over Sasuke. Sakura touched her now short hair and sighed.  
"I-is somet-thing wrong, S-Sakura-chan?" Hinata worriedly asked.  
Sakura shook her head and said with her head tilted down a bit. "It's nothing really... I just regret a little bit that I cut my hair that's all."  
Hinata's pearl eyes widen slightly and in a whisper next to Sakura's ears so only she can hear, "d-do you l-like S-Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura moved away instantly and Hinata saw her face red as a tomato. "N-no! It's not like that! It's-..." Sakura closed her mouth, opened it only to close them again. Her blush reddening even more so. Hinata gasped at the sight she's seeing, she couldn't believe that even Sakura-chan likes Sasuke-kun! She probably thought that if she claims she likes Sasuke-kun outloud she might bullied by his fangirls.

Sasuke observed the two girls in deep thought. He couldn't hear what they were saying through all these girls blabbering over them. His eyes were trained on Sakura. He imagined her long hair again and thought that her short hair indeed does look better than her long hair.

-  
Today was not Sasuke's day. Not only did his father reprimand him on his manners and lecture him again about the clan, Naruto came to get him so they can practice and had the gall to talk back to his father. The idiot was lucky he was the son of the Hokage or else hell would have been let loose in the Uchiha estate.  
So here he is now, resting on a tree branch after his duel with Naruto while the idiot is still down on the ground.  
"Sasuke-kun!" A bubbly voice called out for him from below his tree branch resting area.  
He merely looked down to see pink hair and no longer found the need to even bother answering, he was not in the mood and didn't want to put it on her.  
"Have you seen Naruto, Sasuke-kun?" The voice asked, "hello? Answer me! Sasuke-kun!" He heard a loud foot stomp on the ground making the tree that he's currently resting on, shake.  
His eyebrow twitched in irritation. He really did not want to deal with this. He decided to jump down from his spot to remind her not to bother him.  
"Sakura-" before he can say anything else she had already sprinted away from him.  
"Never mind, I spotted him! Thanks anyways Sasuke-kun!" She ran as she turned sideways and flashed a wide smile at him.  
Just slightly, he felt his heart tug and he can no longer say anything. He watched her as she ran off to Naruto who is still laying on the ground. She smacked the blonde on the head to wake up before healing his wounds. He can vaguely hear her being Mama Sakura to Naruto again, saying things like they should've been more careful and not get hurt too much.

Suddenly, the wind blew and he noticed that her hair had grown out again.

"Sasuke-kun!" He sees her wave at him to go over. Her bright smile still etched on her face as she waved to him. He couldn't help but also smile.


End file.
